Hermione é
by sakuraharuno.lima
Summary: Lembranças e pensamentos de Harry sobre ela.


Irritante... Brilhante...Intoxicante...Minha!

Uma palavra que definiria Hermione J. Granger seria irritante, logo no começo de tudo!

Como era possível uma garota ser tão mandona, autossuficiente e ter um ego maior que do Group desde Hogwarts? Hermione tinha todos esses defeitos mais o pior deles que nem mesmo eu poderia imaginar, mesmo tendo convivido com ela todos esses anos: Burrice, Ignorância, Cegueira Crônica!

Já fazia quase dois meses que todos no trabalho sabiam que eles estavam tendo um rolo, esses a quem me refiro são a piranha da minha ex-namorada com o marido dela, e ela nem sequer imaginou o por que de meu melhor amigo e eu termos brigado feio na casa dos pais dele . A irritante ficou chorando por nós termos brigado!

Eu queria matá-lo, mas depois do que ela fez queria matar ela!

Ela simplesmente mandou que eu não chegasse mais perto deles ate que fizéssemos as pazes, mas é claro que aquela beterraba ambulante iria se aproveitar da oportunidade de ouro de me manter afastado da esposa para que eu não o delatasse. Vigarista!

___________________________

Mas nem um mês se passou desse incidente e ele é pego, literalmente, com a mão na massa.... De cabelos negros da Chang enquanto ela estava com a boca cheia.

Brilhante

Uma palavra que definiria Hermione J. Granger seria brilhante, logo depois de tudo!

Foi um espetáculo! Nunca ri tanto na minha vida! Sangue saindo por todos os orifícios de ambos e brotoejas da cor laranja pipocando em toda a pele deles, coçando mais que qualquer coisa já vista antes, eles quase arrancavam a pele de tanto que se coçavam!

Hermione vinha logo atrás, querendo fazer mais daquelas azarações...Que por muito pouco o ministério não classifica como maldição imperdoável ...Tive que pará-la antes que acabasse sobrando para ela!

Os dois pombinhos desapareceram do ministério por meses, estavam no St. Mungus . Queria que não saíssem mais.

Ninguém descobria uma forma de parar aquilo... (ela me ensinou alguns meses depois como era o feitiço). A Prof.ª Minerva foi chamada, Vários inomináveis, especialistas em feitiços não verbais, Curandeiros renomados e nada!

Colocaram ela no tribunal ameaçando-a com alguns anos em Azkhaban para fazerem-na retirar aquilo que ficou conhecido como a 4º imperdoável ou A Maldição da Esposa Traída ou Simplesmente Maldição dos Cornos!

___________________________

Intoxicante

Uma palavra que definiria Hermione J. Granger seria intoxicante, como a bebida!

Saímos algumas noites juntos para bebermos, afogar a mágoa dupla ou tripla daquela traição, era o marido dela, meu amigo e dela, era minha namorada, era a família dele que não disse absolutamente nada nem para mim nem para ela. Enfim era traição demais!

Rimos muito só com as lembranças daquela tarde no ministério (o flagra), ou daquela outra no ministério (o pedido dos aurores) ou daquela outra no ministério (o julgamento)... No meio da conversa percebemos que não era a toa que nossos pares nos traíram e enganaram com tanta facilidade, estávamos enterrados no trabalho!

Constatar aquilo foi libertador, éramos parcialmente responsáveis por nossa cegueira e escolhas erradas.

Dali para frente não mais seriamos os mesmos, ela foi delegando responsabilidades, eu fui me desligando de algumas missões, ela ia mais ao meu escritório eu ia mais ao dela, ela ficava mais tempo na frente do espelho, eu tentava ganhar mais músculos! Sonhar não custa nada, se tentar quem sabe?

Ela ficou intoxicante, eu desesperado por ela.

Os encontros no bar foram rareando os encontros no escritório de qualquer dos dois foi ficando comum diário.

Beijamo-nos. Tocamo-nos. Chupamo-nos...

Já não bastavam os amassos.

___________________________

Minha

Hermione J. Granger é minha!

Nem passa pela nossa cabeça quem são Cho, Ron, Harry, Hermione... Somos arfares, suspiros, gemidos, urros, berros, grunhidos e toda uma infinidade de sons que nascem dos amantes.

A carne é tremula meu sexo... o sexo dela... Vermelhos pulsantes... Meu sexo no dela... Estocando... A pele brilha de suor... de prazer...unhas. Amo as unhas dela arranhando a minha carne...aperta na bunda ...corre pela coluna...crava-se na costa...as minhas mãos não param... Estão nos seios dela...pernas dela...bunda dela...AH...#$%%#...meu pau esta sendo apertado pela buceta dela...deixei a poesia de lado...quero gritar e falar obscenidades no ouvido dela....$¨%$¨%#...Como é apertada...

Meses depois estamos casados e felizes. A cerimônia foi exclusivamente trouxa...ela ainda esta se divorciando magicamente de Ron. Faremos um baby – chá daqui a pouco... ela descobriu ontem que estamos grávidos de duas semanas.

Quero que seja menina, quero que seja igual a ela!


End file.
